Big Time Future
by Becca Krava
Summary: Big Time Rush breaks up after their second album due to a big arguement. 10 years later, Gustavo wants to get BTR togethor for one album to save Rocque Record. But they first have to forget the past and move on with the future.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1: Kendall

Prologue:

**(Kendall's POV)**

The big hotel suite has never looked so lonely. I was taking my time leaving. I never expected it to end this way. When my friends and I first moved here a year ago, we made a promise that we won't let Hollywood break us apart. There goes another broken promise. Each part of the suite was filled with memories, like playing video games, to James and Cameron pretending to fight to get reviews for our unsuccessful reality show, to getting our face burned off by hot towels… and even more great memories.

I felt a warm, comforting hand on my shoulder. I didn't have to look up to know who it belonged too. Even though she didn't say anything, her presence was enough. Without moving her hand, Jo sat next to me and gave me a supporting hug. I wanted to tell her that I loved her, but I didn't want to leave the room with another memory.

I was glad I didn't have to leave her. My mom, sister, and I are moving to a smaller room in the Palm Woods. But I knew the Palm Woods and its inviting pool would never be the same without the guys. I sighed, "They say Hollywood can tear you apart, but I never knew it was going to be this bad." I buried my head in Jo's shoulder.

**Chapter 1:**

**10 years later…**

"Daddy?" I opened my eyes to see a beautiful 5 year old angel starring at me with a tiara on top of her blonde curly hair. She had even dressed herself in a blue tank top and pink shorts. I smiled at my daughter.

"Good morning, Princess." I kissed Olivia on her forehead. I rolled over in bed to see what time it was. It was 7 o'clock in the morning. On the other side of the queen mattress bed, Jo was still asleep. I decided let her stay in her peaceful sleep. I threw a bathrobe over my pajamas and hollistered Olivia on my shoulders.

I took big step on the stairs so the ride was extra bumpy for Olivia. She giggled loudly about every other step as each of her blond curls bounced in her face. When we finally reached the kitchen, I set her down on a chair by the granite table. "Are you hungry?" I asked. She nodded. I silently hummed a tune as pulled a bowl from the cabinet.

"Sing louder!" Olivia demanded when she recognized the tune.

"Oh, oh, ooooh." I sang to Olivia.

"Oh, oh, ooooh." She sang along.

"Make it count, play it straight, don't look back. Don't hesitate." I sang as I placed Olivia's bowl on the table.

"When you go big time!" Olivia jumped on her chair as she sang her favorite part.

I grabbed a spoon and used it as a microphone, "Hey! Hey! Listen to your heart now. Hey! Hey! Don't you feel the rush? Hey! Hey! Better take your shot now." I struck the spoon in Olivia's face.

"Oh, oh, ooooh. Oh, oh, ooooh." She sang into the _microphone_.

"Go and shake it up, what you gotta lose? Go and make your luck with the life you choose. If you want it all, lay it on the line. It's the only life you got so you gotta live it Big Time!" I sang the chorus into the spoon. When I finished, Olivia was jumping up and down on her chair clapping her hands.

I heard an even louder clap from behind me. I turned to see my beautiful wife, Jo, with a smile on her face as she clapped for me too. I smiled and kissed her. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did. But I'm having an even better morning." Jo started to put some mixture in the coffee maker. "Looks like Olivia has your talent." When the coffee was ready, she poured herself some coffee.

"Speak of talent, shouldn't you be at work?" I asked as I stole her coffee from her hand and took a sip. I placed it back in her hand.

"Well my character, Tiffany, is supposed to be in a coma, which is supposed to lead Aaron to a big break through; and make him realize his true feelings for her. This is all leading up for the exciting season finally." She took a long sip of her coffee. "Long story short, I have the rest of the week off."

I smiled, "Well good news, I am now officially sick. I, unfortunately, won't be able to get out of bed for the rest of the week. Let me quickly e-mail my boss about my sickness." I winked at Jo. I picked up my laptop off the granite table and sat against the couch as I opened. My eyes widened as I read the title of the first email. "I have an e-mail from Gustavo."

Jo looked over from the exciting Barbie© game she was playing with Olivia. "I wasn't aware that you guys were in touch."

"I wasn't even aware he knew my e-mail." I considered deleting the e-mail since Gustavo was part of my past. But my curiosity got the better part of me. I quickly skimmed through the email. Then I read the email again to make sure I read it right. "He wants me to go to Rocque Records to record a few tracks for the best of 2010's CD."

"I think you should do it." Jo said without missing a heartbeat.

"Why?"

"Because singing makes you happy! You sing all the time. You were even singing this morning. I see passion in your face whenever you sin, even if it's something as simple as 'Happy Birthday.'" Jo explained.

I hesitated. I did love singing. But I quit after I produced my second solo album since it wasn't as fun without the guys. But it would be nice to get behind the mike again. "I guess you're right."

"Yay!" Olivia cheered, making my choice official. She clapped as I quickly e-mail Gustavo my response. After I sent the email to Gustavo and an email to my boss, I shut the laptop lid and picked up Olivia. "Who wants to make some homemade cookies?" I asked her before kssing her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2: Logan

**Chapter 2**

**Logan's POV:**

So this is it. I couldn't believe Big Time Rush was over and even worse, I've lost my best friends. Today was the worst day of my life. I'll always remember everyone's faces as I carried my bags by the pool. It was silent except for the depressing music Guitar Man was playing on his guitar and one of the Jennifer's crying (I know, I was shocked too.) Camille wasn't even there to wish me goodbye. The morning was even worse, when Jame, Kendall, Logan, and I couldn't even look at each or say anything the whole time we were packing.

I stuffed the last suitcase in the trunk of the cab and slammed it shut. "Logan, wait!" a familiar voice called from behind me. I was suddenly embraced into a hug by Camille. When she wouldn't let go, I realized she was crying in my chest. I held her there, in my arms, for a while. I tried to be strong and not let any of my own tears fall out. I was unsuccessful.

An hour later the cab left. And not only did it leave behind the Palm Woods, it also left behind memories, a succesfull career, and... Camille. My next stop was New York, where I was recently accepted into medical school. I reached into my carry-on bag and pulled out a brown paper bag I bought from Guitar Dude today. Inside the bag was a pill bottle. I opened that pill bottle and shook it until two pills came out. I swallowed them both without water. I sighed and leaned against the cab seat. This was going to be a long ride.

**10 years later...**

I zipped up my loose jeans before searching the floor for my blue t-shirt. When I finally found it by the bed, I quickly pulled it on and glanced at the bed where Maddy (or is it Miranda? It doesn't really matter anyway, it's not like I was going to see her again) was starting to stir on the small mattress. I silently, but quickly, exited the room hoping she wouldn't notice me leaving.

As soon as I was outside her low- rent apartment building, I tried to haul a cab. When one finally pulled up, I climbed in without a look back at Mandy's(?) place. Without looking at the cab driver, I passed him a twenty dollar bill and quickly murmured my address. I leaned my throbbing head against the uncomfortable seat.

As soon as driver pulled up in front of my apartment building, I quickly ran out, letting the cab driver keep the change. Luckily my small two- room apartment was right next to the entrance, so I didn't have a long walk. The first thing I did, was collapse on the couch. I reach over to the night stand and searched through all of the pill bottles. I gave myself a mental reminder to remember to throw half of them out. Unfortunately, I couldn't find the right one. "Mike!" I called loudly.

I grasped my head. The closer and louder the footsteps were approaching from the other room, the harder the imaginary hammer was pounding against my head. "Where's the Tylenol?" I asked.

"Sorry Logan, we're out." My roommate Mike replied. He pulled a Gatorade bottle out of the refrigerator.

"How about ibuprofen?" I asked him.

"My girlfriend had to borrow the bottle last night. She said it was an emergency." Mike threw me a grape Gatorade. "Drink this. It might help."

I opened the bottle and chugged down half of it. "Thank goodness, I have the night shift at the hospital today." I don't know how I'd be able to work with my migraine.

"Hot girl tonight?" Mike joked as he drank some of his Gatorade.

"Not as hot as last night." I smiled. "But it doesn't matter, I really needed tonight." I leaned my head against the comfortable pillow and chugged down the rest of the Gatorade. Man, I hated hangovers.

"What happened?" Mike asked. He threw me another Gatorade when he saw I was out.

"I found out that I prescribed one of my patients the wrong medicine. He was having severe migraines, so I didn't think it was anything serious. I prescribed him some medicine for headaches, but it kept making him worse. I found out yesterday that he actually had a stroke. But it was too late. He fell into a coma and died shortly later." I explained. I started working as soon as I graduated medical school. In my two years of working at the hospital, no one has died yet. I knew it was bound to happen sometime, but I wasn't ready for it to be this emotional.

"That sucks, man." Mike commented after a long silence. He glanced at the clock. "I got to run. I got to be at work in 30 minutes." He grabbed his jacket and headed out. I met Mike right after Big Time Rush broke up. I was already on student loan for medical school, and it was cheaper to get a roommate in the apartment building than living on campus. I'm planning to stay in the apartment until I pay off all of my student loans or until I get married.

I went to pick up my laptop from under the sofa. It was slightly dusty. I knew I shouldn't have put it under the couch. I dusted it off and opened to Facebook. Someone was hungry, someone just got married, and someone is in Jamaica. I sighed; I wished I had something interesting to update my status about.

I quickly closed out of Facebook and opened up my e-mail. I scrolled through my emails. They were mostly spam, from Wal-mart, Clique, Gustavo, Asian Dating. I hesitated and scrolled back to the e-mail from Gustavo. My fingers drummed against the arm rest. I really didn't want to click on the e-mail. But against my free will, I clicked on the e-mail and read it.

Why would Gustavo want me to record a few tracks? I've never heard a compliment from him, only insults. But I didn't want to say no. I still enjoyed singing, plus there were a few people who I couldn't wait to see again. Before I could change my mind, I quickly replied yes and drank the rest of my Gatorade. I hope I made the right choice.

**Mandy124: Thank you so much for your comment. I was dancing around the house happily when I read it 3**

**Manaid602: Is that a good thing? haha. Btw, I hope this chapter answers your question.**


	3. Chapter 3: James

Chapter 3

**James's POV:**

"Ow!" I cried out as I felt something pull my hair, waking me up from my sleep. I turned over in bad without opening my eyes. The tugging only got harder. "Austin, let go of Daddy's hair." I opened my eyes to see my one year old son starring at me with his hand in my hair. "Austin, let go of Daddy's hair." I repeated.

He starred at me a little bit longer before finally releasing his tight grip of my hair. He gave me a toothy smile as I rubbed my soar head. "Sorry," he said as he hugged me. I wasn't sure if he even knew what _sorry_ meant, but he was too cute for me to be irritated at him for a long time. I pulled him onto my lap and kissed his forehead.

My wife, Nicole, walked into the room withAustin's twin sister, Audri, in her arms. "I was in the twin's room and we decided to stop by and say good morning." she smiled at me as I kissed her.

I laughed, "The ladies' man gave me quite the wake up call." I bouncedAustinon my lap. I leaned down and kissed Audri's cheek. She hit me lightly on my face with her soft hands. "Have they been fed yet?"

"No, we were just heading downstairs so that I could warm up their bottles." Nicole explained.

"Why don't you bring them downstairs and I'll be down as soon as I finish brushing my hair." My hair was unfortunately a mess, thanks to a little man with a tight grip.

"By the time you're satisfied with your hair, the twin's bottle will have time to become cold again." Nicole teased. I stuck my tongue out and followed her downstairs.

"What date is it?" I asked.

"It's the 14th. Why?"

I rushed to the laptop and quickly opened it. "I'm supposed to find out if I got the part in the WutheringHeightsopera in the Minnesota Opera." I explained. "I think I went well. I got up on stage and started sing '_Oh Cathy.'" _I picked up Audri and spun her around. "_Where are you Cathy? I'm here, I'm here. But where are-"_ Nicole silenced my singing with a kiss.

"I'm sure you did fine." She reassured me as she scooped Audri up from my hands. She looked over at the laptop. "Did they e-mail you?"

"No. But I got an email from Gustavo." I looked at the email.

"The producer guy from when you were in a band?" Nicole asked as she reached eggs out of the refrigerator.

"Yeah," I smiled. "He wants me to record a few track in a CD." This was much better than being in the Opera. I missed the recording studio and I missed singing the same song over and over because the last time I sang it wasn't good enough. I missed my old friends… sure it wouldn't be the same without them, but I still would love to relive the memories. "Who wants to go toCalifornia?" I asked as I shut the laptop.


	4. Chapter 4: Carlos

Chapter 4:

**Carlos's POV**

I took my helmet off and shook my sweaty hair. I took a long sip of my water, savoring every droplet. I was exhausted, sweaty, out of breath, every part of my body was aching, and I was loving every minute of it. When I finally remained some air, I put my helmet back on and skated out onto the ice. I stopped in the middle of the rink when I heard someone calling my name, "Garcia!"

I turned to see who it was. It was Coach, with his usual red face and Minnesota Wild baseball cap to cover up cover up his bald spot, and he wasn't looking very happy. I skated to the side of the hockey rink so that I was closer to him, "Yeah, Coach?"

"I'm not sure if anybody told you this, but THE SEASON IS OVER!" he frowned. Coach was a small man with an even shorter fuse. He got irritated very easily. The only reason that everyone in the Minnesota Wild tries to tolerate him is because he is one of the best coaches in the NHL. I was the only person on the team that dared to push his buttons. I, luckily, had prior experience with people like him.

"It's never too early to start training for next season." I flashed him a smile.

"Haven't you ever heard of, I don't know, A BREAK OR VACATION?" he frowned. This definitely wasn't the reaction I expected.

"Besides my girlfriend and dog, hockey is the only thing I have." I admitted. It was true. After BTR broke up, I had a hard time getting and keeping a job. Everyday, to keep myself from breaking down, I'd play hockey almost everyday in the local community ice rink. I was lucky that Coach decided to stop by the rink to use the bathroom, otherwise he would have never seen me play and wouldn't of offered me a spot on the Minnesota Wild.

"Don't tell anyone I told you this," Coach looked around to make sure no one was listening, "you're one of the best players on the team, wipe that smile off your face; and even if you don't think about ice for a few months, you will still play as well as you play now."

"I don't want to be as good as I am now, I want to be better." I explained. Coach's face turned into a ripe tomato and quickly grabbed my hockey stick out of my hands. He started walking up the stadium stairs. "Wait! Where are you going? That's my stick."

"You're not getting this until," he waved my stick, "for two months. Until than, go take a break, have some fun. If I find that you were even looking at ice, I WILL BREAK BOTH OF YOUR LEGS!" I wanted to run after him, but the stairs would damage both of my expensive skate. I couldn't do anything except watch the door close behind him.

I threw my keys on the table as I entered my house. I was greeted by excited barking as my little black and white dog scampered to welcome me home. "Hi Stella," I smiled as I crouched down to pet her and rub her stomach. "Are you hungry, girl?" Her reply came in the form of a bark.

I got up and walked towards the kitchen with Stella at my feet. I reached into the refrigerator and pulled out angel hair spaghetti, chicken, carrots, a tomato, and a variety of spices. I set the spaghetti in boiling water, and started chopping the carrots, chicken, and tomato. I took my frustration about not being able to play on each chop. As I chopped it, I also dropped a small piece of chicken on the ground for Stella to happily clean up. I sat down to eat the delicious meal of spaghetti with chicken and homemade tomato sauce when I was finished.

I started cooking shortly after Big Time Rush had broken up. To everyone's surprise, and mine, I was actually pretty good at it. When I found out that I was a good cook, I started cooking all of the time.

I noticed I had two voicemail messages when I was watching my dishes. The first one was from my teammate, Patrick, who was wondering if I wanted to play poker with some other players on the team on Sunday. The second one really caught my interesting:

"I don't know what union you're in, but it's doing a good job. I couldn't find your email anywhere and it took my forever to find your phone number. Anyway, it's Gustavo from Rocque Records. Rocque Records want to produce a 'Best of the 2010's' CD and I was wondering if you could record some tracks for it. Call me back and we can set up a time. NO, I DON'T WANT ANY PROACTIVE. I DON'T HAVE ACNE AND YOU'RE COMMERCIAL ANNOY THE HELL OUT OF ME! Wait, this is still recor-"

It was an interesting voicemail, and I knew my answer… no! After Big Time Rush broke up, I was ruined. I'm better now, but it took some time to recover. Plus, why could Gustavo want me? I've never heard a compliment about me. He's always said that I'm the worst singer and dancer. Now he his is calling me the 'Best of 2010's?' He's probably up to something, and I didn't want to part of it. That was my final choice.

***Minnesota Wild is the NHL team from Minnesota. If you're from Minnesota, let's pretend for Carlos's (and our own) sake that the Wild is one of the best teams in its division.**


	5. Chapter 5: Turning Point

**Chapter 5:**

Carlos's POV:

I stared at the alarm clock with frustration as I opened my eyes. It was only 6:00am and I couldn't fall back sleep. I was usually up earlier than this practicing hockey, but I couldn't play hockey, so I had nothing to do. I rolled over in bed and looked over at the picture of my girlfriend, Cecilia on the nightstand on the other side of the bed. I smiled at the photo as an idea came to mind.

I quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the shower. When I was finally clean and smelling like my favorite Axe shampoo, stepped out of the shower and sang along with the radio as I got dressed. When I was looking fresh and ready to go, I got in my car and drove to Bruger's Bagels.

"Aren't you Carlos Garcia?" The girl from behind the cash register asked me as I was purchasing two bagels. She had blonde hair with turquoise- blue eyes, and she had a nice smile. "From the Minnesota Wild?"

I smiled at her. "Yeah, that's me." I payed for my bagels with my credit card.

"I know you get this a lot but," the girl looked at her feet. "I get off of work in an hour. Do you want to go see a movie or something?" she twirled her finger in her hair.

"I'm sorry, but I have a girlfriend." I apologized. I did feel bad, so I left her a big tip on my way out. As soon as I got out of the bagel shop, I drove to my girlfriend's house to surprise her with bagels. Because of my hectic schedule, I usually don't see her until later in the afternoon. I'm sure she'll be happy to see me.

I pulled out her key, that she gave me last month, and opened her door. Since she would probably be asleep, I decided to wait for her in the living room. I threw the bagels on the table and collapsed on her sofa. I smiled as I heard footsteps approaching. "Who the fuck are you?" I looked up at the unfamiliar voice. Instead of seeing Cecilia's blue eyes and adorable smile, I saw a pissed off looking guy, who really needed to shave. He wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my girlfriend's house?" I frowned.

"Your girlfriend?" the guy looked almost as confused and pissed off as me.

"Carlos?" I heard a voice from behind me. I turned to see Cecilia. She only had on a guy's shirt, probably the other guy's, and her lace panties. Her blonde hair was messed up. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to surprise you." I couldn't stand to look at her guilty face. "But it looks like you did it first. Who the fuck is this bimbo?"

"I'm her boyfriend." He said. He could have stabbed me, and it would have hurt less than those words. He put his meaty arm around Cecilia's shoulder. She didn't say anything.

I couldn't stay in the room anymore. I ignored the hot bagels, grabbed my keys and left Cecilia's apartment. I could hear Cecilia calling my name, but I knew I would cry a river if I looked back. I got in my car and drove him, trying not to let the tear pour out.

As usual, when I got home, I was greeted by my loyal dog. "Hey Stella." I scratched her ears. "You'll always stay faithful to me, right?" I took her bark as a yes. I picked her up in my arms and walked to the kitchen with her. I opened the freezer and pulled out a box of my favorite food, corndogs! I stuck 3 in the microwave.

The machine by my phone said I had one voicemail. I turned it on, and the room was filled with Gustavo's voice. It was the same voicemail I had from him yesterday. I stuck a corndog in my mouth as I pondered his offer. I can't play hockey, I don't have a girlfriend anymore, what else do I have to live for? I picked up the phone and called Rocque Records.

"Hello, is Gustavo there? Can you leave a message for me than? Tell him that Carlos Garcia is in."

Check out my tumblr: .com/


	6. Chapter 6: Reunion part 1

**Chapter 6**

Kendall's POV:

1 week later…

I lifted Olivia on my shoulder as we entered Rocque Records. I wasn't originally going to bring Olivia, but Jo woke up sick this morning. I decided to bring Olivia with me just so Jo could get some sleep. I directed her to the Big Time Rush poster. I was full of many memories. I pointed at my young, 17 year old, self. "Do you know who that is?" I asked Olivia.

"Is that you Daddy?" She ran her small fingers against my young hair.

I nodded. "That was me 10 years ago. I was almost as famous as mommy. The other guys in the poster were my best friends. We were almost brothers." I sighed as some of the memories flooded back to me. I remember hanging out with them at the Palm Woods pool, making stream come out of Gustavo's ears, and trying to break as much Palm Woods rule without getting caught by Bitters.

"What happened?" Olivia asked me.

That was a good question. "I guess you can say we grew apart." That was the short version of what happened. We did slowly grow apart, until something snapped and we got into a big fight. I looked at my silver watch and noticed that we were running late. "Come on, we got to go." I put Olivia on the ground, took her hand, and directed her to the recording room. I was surprised that I still remember my way around my place.

"Look, the other guys from the poster are here." I heard Olivia say behind me.

I turned around to see what she was talking about. Sitting in front of me was a very cross looking James, Carlos, and Logan. "10 years…" I murmured to myself.

(sorry it's so short. The next chapter will answer all of your questions)


	7. Chapter 7: The Breakup

**Chapter 7**

10 years ago...

"_I don't wanna watch the world keep changing  
>When I'm not with you my heart keeps shaking<br>Cover up my eyes and just stop pacing" _

Gustavo turned off the speakers so that he couldn't hear the Big Time Rush singing anymore from the recording booth, and slammed his sore head against the mixing table. He had a splitting headache and the dogs weren't making it any better. They were bombing the song he spent hours working writing. Logan acted as if he had someplace better to be, Carlos could not stop looking at his watch, and Kendall looked like he was going to fall asleep (which he couldn't help since he was up all night looking after his sick sister). The only person looking alive was James.

Gustavo looked up at the idle group. His face turned red. Forget what he had thought about James. James had given up singing and was leaning against the wall, texting. Gustavo forgot about the anger management classes he was taking and screamed, "STOP!" The dogs looked up at Gustavo with startled expressions on their faces.

"Are we done yet? I've got to meet up with some friend at the hockey rink in an hour." Carlos asked, breaking the silence.

"NO! You and your dog friends aren't even close to done." Gustavo waved his big hands in the air as he talked. He sighed and crossed his arms. "What happened to you guys? This past week, you've been worse than when you started!"

"We'd be doing better if _James _would stop texting his girlfriend!" Carlos pointed out. Ever since James started going out with the cappuccino colored Jennifer, he wouldn't leave her side. And when she's not around, he spends his free time texting her.

"At least I've got a girlfriend." James snapped as he put his phone in his pocket. "And how many have you had?" That was Carlos's breaking point. He reached into James's pocket and pulled out his lucky comb. "Don't you da-" Carlos broke James's comb. Before James could reply, Carlos quickly put on his helmet and let out a warrior, battle cry. He threw himself at James, knocking him on the ground. They rolled around on the floor punching and hitting each other.

"Guys!" Logan tried to ply them apart. "Cut it out!"

"Shut up, Doc!" Kendall crossed his arms as he jumped out of James's and Carlos's way.

"Doc?"

"We all know that you applied for medical school." Kendall pulled out an opened letter from his back pocket and shoved it into Logan's chest, causing him to fly back against the wall. "Congratulation, you got in."

"I-" Logan was for lost of words.

"When were you going to tell us? The day you're packing your bags?" Kendall shoved Logan against the wall again. Logan pushed him away. After some shoving back and forth between Logan and Kendall, they ended up on the ground just like James and Carlos.

Kelly covered her ears as Gustavo let out an angry scream. His hands, almost as red as his face, pressed the _stop fight_ button, but the dogs' fight only seemed to get worse. "Security!"

It took Freight Train and 3 other security guards to pull the fighting band away from each other. James's hair was messed up (for the first time in public), he had the hint of a black eye, and there was blood on his shirt. Carlos had a bloody nose and there was a scratch on his right cheek. James and Carlos have had many fights, but this was their worst. Even though they were still restrained by the security guards, they were still trying to lung at each other. Meanwhile, Logan's lip was bleeding badly while Kendall had a black eye. Someone's tooth was lying on the ground. The band was shocked as they surveyed the damage.

Logan squirmed out of the security guard's tight grip. "Screw you guys," he said as he wiped the blood away from his cheek. "I have medical school!" Logan wanted to take back what he said as soon as the words left his mouth. He wanted to take it back almost as much as he wanted to take back the application for medical school, the day after he sent it. But just like the application, it was too late to take back what he said. Logan frowned and walked out of the studio, as if he had a place to go.

Carlos couldn't stand to watch Logan leave, so he just starred down at his torn shoes. Carlos never wanted to be a famous singer; all he ever wanted to be was a superhero. If that didn't work out, he could a hockey player. The only reason he agreed to be in the band was so that James could live his dream; and it was -7 degrees in Minnesota, so California seemed like a good idea. Without looking back up at Kendall and James, he picked the tooth off the ground, shoved it back into his mouth, and followed Logan's footsteps out the door.

James and Kendall silently stared at each other. They didn't have to say anything to know understand what they were thinking. "I'm sorry," James tried to say, but the words wouldn't come out of his mouth. Instead, he silently approached the door. His tearful eyes scanned the studio one more time before he made his way out the door.

Kendall looked over at Kelly and Gustavo, who were wearing the same shocked expression as him. "What just happened?" Kendall asked, but he already knew the answer.

"I've seen this happen before, but never this badly." Gustavo slowly took off his sunglasses, cleaned them, and placed them back on his brown eyes. "But I think BTR just broke up."


	8. Chapter 6 and a half: The Choice

**Chapter 6.5**

"Gustavo, what is going on?" I asked suspiciously.

"Sit down!" Gustavo snapped. I would usually make a sarcastic comment about how Gustavo hasn't changed a bit, but I was too flabbergasted to let the words fall slip off my tongue. Instead, I sat down between James and Carlos. Neither one of them even acknowledged me with a single look. I pulled Olivia on to my lap. Gustavo rubbed his hands together as he continued speaking. "Dogs… men, you may not know this, but Rocque Records hasn't produced a hit since…" his voice trailed off. I could tell he was nervous.

"…Since your band." An unfamiliar Canadian accent finished the sentence for him, making me jump. I didn't notice the girl sitting in the corner. She placed her clipboard on her chair as she got up and fixed her tight skirt. Her hazel eyes lit up as she offered them a polite smile. She had brown curly hair, she was wearing an off the shoulder Maroon 5 t-shirt, and most importantly… she wasn't Kelly.

"What happened to Kelly?" Carlos was the brave one to ask.

"I WAS GETTING TO THAT!" Gustavo took a deep breath before continuing on. "As I was saying, Rocque Records hasn't doing very well. We had to do some layoffs. That included Kelly. But don't worry; she is now working as a producer for Hollywood Records." He reassured us when he saw our shocked expressions. "This is Becca." He motioned towards the girl. "She is a student at UCLA and she offered to be my assistant since-"

"That's nice… but what does that have to do with us?" Logan asked.

"I thought I was here to record a solo track for a best of the 2010's CD." James pointed out. I could tell by everyone else's faces that they thought the same thing.

"You guys were the best of 2010's." Gustavo pointed out. I was surprised he hadn't blown up at Logan and James for interrupting him. "So how about it?"

The room was filled with silence as Carlos, Logan, James at I glanced at each other. It was the first time I've gotten a proper look at them in 10 years. The most obvious change was James's hair. It was always long and he spent a lot of time grooming to make sure it looked good, but now his hair is short and the front is spiked up with gel. But he still had that familiar Cuda manspray scent that, even though I'll never admit it, I've always found it comforting.

The first thing I've noticed about Carlos was that he didn't have his black helmet with him; instead it was replaced with an old, torn- up Minnesota Wild cap. He was also more muscular, much taller, and less hyper than when I last saw him. But he looked like he was half listening. Whenever I look at him, he'd starring out the window or eyeing Becca.

I wonder what Logan did last night since his eyes were slightly bloodshot and his left foot kept twitching. He was now, suprisingly, taller than me, but it was reassuring to see that he still kept his hair style. I really wanted to ask him about medical school, since that's the last thing I know he did, but now might be the worst possible time to do it.

"Wait, but don't most bands change after a while? I mean, it's been 10 years. Shouldn't our voices have changed or something?" I asked Gustavo.

Gustavo pondered the question for a while before answering. "Well, I don't think so. When I met you boys, you were almost, if not fully, done with puberty. So we won't have to worry about major changes. Well unless you've guys had smoked or done drugs." He hesitated. "None of you have, haven't you?"

James, Carlos, and I blurted out our no's at the same time. While Carlos and I expressed it verbally, James shook his head like he was in a contest with Willow Smith. He looked offended at someone suggesting something like that. This whole time, Logan's eyes would not leave his expensive shoes.

Gustavo either didn't notice Logan, or he just ignored it. "Okay, so here is your sheet music!" Becca hurried over to us to hand over the sheet music. I took mine, but Carlos rejected his.

"Can we have some time to think about this? I mean… I haven't seen these guys in 10 years. And last time I saw them… it didn't go well." Carlos tapped his hand against his knee.

"He's got a point." Logan agreed. I nodded.

"But if we don't end up recording the album as a band, can I still do the solo tracks?" James pointed out. I glared at him.

"Ok, fine. How about I give you guys 24 hours to think about it. Okay?" Gustavo offered. We all nodded.

"That's a day!" Olivia pointed out. Gustavo jumped at the sound of her voice. I was surprised that she was quiet this long. Becca, Carlos, James, Logan, and I laughed. It's nice to know that she's learned something from school.

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I had a major writer's block and even worse internet access. Hopefully, the next part will be up much sooner. Thanks for sticking with me. Less than 3!**


	9. Chapter 8: The Palm Woods

Chapter 7:

**Logan's POV**

I would have spent the whole time wondering about the decision, but there was one thing that took my mind off the whole situation as soon as I saw it. **_The Palm Woods. _**I could not take my eyes off the sign. I couldn't believe I was here. I mean, I shouldn't be surprised since this is where Gustavo sent me 10 years ago, but I was still amazing to be here. The place brought back so many memories, especially since it looks like it hasn't changed a bit.

"Are you going to stand there drooling, or are you going to check in? Because if just going to linger here, I'll call security." a voice said, interrupting my thought. There was another thing that didn't change, the uninterested hotel manager.

"Hi… Mr. Bitters." I rolled my suitcase up to the front desk. "Logan Mitchell, checking in."

"Oh, it's you again." Mr. Bitters typed my name in the computer. "It says here that you were supposed to arrive yesterday."

"I was supposed to arrive yesterday," I explained. "But my flight was delayed. When I flew in this morning, I didn't have time to check in. All I had for was to drive to the studio first and-"

"Just take your key." Mr. Bitters forced the key into my hand. "I don't want to hear your life story."

I wasn't offended at all. I just took my suitcase and brought it up to room 4J. I noticed it was across the hall from my old room, 2J. I starred at the door. I wanted to take a look inside and to introduce myself. Before I could stop myself, I knocked on the door. When I realized what I've done, I ran into my room like a scared little girl.

An hour later, after I changed and finally had enough courage to come out of my room, I went downstairs to the lobby. I wanted to go to the pool, but I was in the mood for a drink. I remembered the Palm Woods had a bar. I was always tempted to see what was inside the mysterious room when I was younger. Now that I'm 27, I know that I can go in.

The first thing I noticed about the room was that it was dark. There was a single bar table and with stools all around it. The only person in the room was the bartender. "I'll take a Blue Moon." I told the bartender. It was only after she gave me a beer was when I realized who it was. My eyes widened, "Camille?"

She starred at me confused. But her eyes brightened when she realized who I was. "Logan, is that you?" before I could respond, she ran up and hugged me. "How are you? What are you doing here? How long are you staying?"

"Wow, that's a lot of questions." I laughed. "I'm good. I might be staying here a day or possibly 2 months. I'm not sure yet." Then I launched into the story of what happened at Roque Records. As I was talking, she listened intensely and nodded every few minutes.

"So, what are you going to choose?" she asked me.

"I don't know. As much fun as I had singing, it tore my friendship apart. I haven't had any contact with the guys in 10 years. What if it ends up being worse-"

"But what if it brings you guys closer together?" Camille interrupted me. I guess I've never thought of that. "A lot can happen in 10 years. You guys have a lot of catching up to do."

I drank my beer in silence, dissecting what she had. She had a point. "So, enough about me… how are you? I'm surprised you're here. I thought you'd be living in a manor with two Oscars by now."

"You're so sweet. It's nice to know that you haven't changed." Camille smiled. "But I have given up on acting."

"What?" I choked on my drink. "Why?"

"I haven't had a job in a long time, and rent costs a lot here." She explained. "So I had to quit trying to break out and my only choice was to get a job. This was the only way I could get paid and still live at the Palm Woods."

"You didn't go to college?" I asked.

"If I can't afford rent, than I obviously can't afford college. Plus, do you know what a crappy education they give us at the Palm Woods School!" Camille rolled her eyes.

"It's not that bad. I made it to medical school."

"It doesn't help to have two CDs and having your songs play all over the radio." Camille pointed out.

I shrugged. I reached under the bar and pulled out a beer. Before Camille could call out, _hey!_, I shoved the drink in her hand. "It looks like you need this more than me."

"Please, you're just trying to get me laid." Camille joked. But she took the drink anyway.

"Not yet." I murmured before finishing my drink.

**I'm sorry, again, that it took me so long to update. I promised that the next chapter will be up before Tuesday. Thank you for sticking with me through my writer's block. Less than 3!**


End file.
